Birdflash Moments
by evie1270
Summary: A collection of moments in Wally West and Dick Grayson's lives. Contains Slash aka BoyxBoy. Fluffy. Nice and fluffy. Rating is T right now. Might go up. Previously called Birdflash.
1. Tree-Climbing

****-{Hey guys.}-****

**So I just published Five Times Wally called Barry Dad. I got so many favorites and followers and reviews, I thought I was gonna have a mental breakdown! Seriously? I have like 15 just in the first day! WHOA.**

**So I decided to start a collection of one-shots. I dedicate this to RJG Lover, who wanted more Robin in that story. I completely know what that's like, being a Birdflash freak myself. Thanks so much!**

**WARNING! CONTAINS SLASH A.K.A. BOYXBOY.**

**DISCLAIMER! I own nothing. All rights go to DC and Young Justice.**

**I don't really know how much of this will really have much YJ stuff in it. But it's the same universe, so rights go to YJ!**

**Well, uh. This is probably the most random story you'll ever read. I have no clue where it came from. It's pretty much just a make-out session in a tree.**

**NOTE- Wally is 21, Dick is 19.**

****-{COMMENCE}-****

'Dick! HELP!'

'Wally? What happened? Where are you?'

'Up here! Look!'

Dick Grayson fearfully looked up at his boyfriend. His slightly worried expression fell and a smirk came to his face. Wally West was currently in a tree. His arm was stuck in between two branches.

'How did that happen?'

'Uh... well, I was climbing this tree. Then I slipped so I tried to grab the branch, but then my arm got stuck.'

'What do you want me to do?'

'Get me down. Preferably now.'

'Yeesh. You're so high maintenance.'

'But I'm worth it.'

Dick rolled his eyes. He climbed up, doing a series of flips and jumps until he landed gracefully on the same branch as Wally. Suddenly Wally freed his arm and wrapped his hands around Dick's hips and pulled him closer. There lips met in a sweet kiss.

Dick broke off when his lungs started to scream for air. 'I take it you weren't actually stuck.'

Wally smiled. 'Nope.'

'Huh.' Dick moved back in, capturing Wally's lips again and running his fingers through the fiery hair. He pulled on it, making Wally gasp and open his mouth. Dick took advantage of that and stuck his tongue in between Wally's lips, searching every corner of his mouth. Wally moaned into the ebony's mouth before doing some searching of his own. Their cheeks were getting purple before they finally broke for air. Dick started kissing and sucking on Wally's neck, earning him another moan from the older.

Dick broke away from Wally's neck. 'Do you wanna go inside?'

The redhead nodded.

'Wait...how do we get down?'

****-{FIN}-****

**And that was the first on my collection of Birdflash one-shots! Hope you enjoyed. :)**

****-{evie1270}-****


	2. Movie Night

****-{We meet again}-****

**I thought you guys would like that idea. I hope you enjoy part 2! It's pretty much just pure fluff. It focuses a bit more on other pairings in the Team then stuff I normally write, but there's still Birdflash.**

**CONTAINS LONGSHOT AND SUPERMARTIAN. AND OF COURSE BIRDFLASH.**

**Shoutout to Emiko Sora- Here's your cuteness overload. :)**

**WARNING- Contains SLASH A.K.A. BOYxBOY**

**DISCLAIMER- I OWN NOTHING ALL RIGHTS GO TO DC AND YOUNG JUSTICE. AND I OWN NONE OF THE MOVIES MENTIONED, THOSE RIGHTS GO TO VARIOUS COMPANIES. I DON'T OWN CHEETOS EITHER.**

**NOTE- Wally is 16, Robin is 14.**

****-{COMMENCE}-****

'Guys!' M'gann's voice rang through the training room. Superboy stopped hitting the punching bag, Aqualad and Kid Flash stopped sparring, and Robin landed gracefully down on the ground from the bars.

'What's in that pretty little head of yours, Megalicious?' Wally sped to her side.

'I was wondering... do you guys wanna have a movie night?'

Aqualad frowned. 'I am not sure Batman would approve. We are supposed to be training tonight.'

'But,' Robin put in, a familiar smirk on his face as he walked over to M'gann and Wally. 'Batman _also _wants us to do more team bonding activities.'

'I suppose. I believe we should ask the rest of the Team if they would like to join us. Superboy?'

The clone shrugged. 'Sure. I guess.'

'Yay!' The martian started to float. 'You guys go clean up and I'll get some movies!'

****-{TIMESKIP}-****

'Are you guys ready?' M'gann flew in with a bowl of popcorn, a bowl of chips and a bowl of cheetos.

'Yep. WAIT!' Wally grabbed Robin and pulled him right against him, shoving the younger boy's face into his chest. 'Now I'm ready.'

Artemis rolled her eyes. 'Of course.'

'Mephy!' Robin yelled but it was muted by Wally's chest. 'Meff mph meopf!'

'What's that, babe? I can't understand you.' Wally teased.

Robin whipped a birdarang out of nowhere and held it against Wally's neck. 'Meff. Mph. Meopf. Moe.

'Right. Like you'd do it.' Wally smirked, but still let the boy go.

Robin's response was ...a growl? Artemis shot him a questioning look, while Wally just rolled his eyes and through an arm around his boyfriend's shoulders, pulling him back towards him. This time though, Robin didn't resist and leaned his head on Wally's shoulder.

The martian started going through the tiny collection of movies in the cave. 'What movie are we going to watch? We've only got a couple here... There's The Godfather, Star Wars, WALL-E -'

'YES!'

Robin rolled his eyes. 'Wals, you've made me watch that movie with you a gazillion times already. It's not even that good.'

'Don't say that! WALL-E is amazing! Like me!'

'Sure, right. We're not watching WALL-E.'

'...Fine.'

'Anyway. All that's left is Rear Window.'

Superboy looked confused. 'Rear Window? What is that about?'

'A murder.' Roy appeared in the doorway, making everyone jump, except for Robin, of course.

'My friend, it is good to see you. Will you be joining us?' Aqualad greeted.

'I guess. Not much else to do.'

'Don't you have to watch your daughter?' Artemis looked at him, while he sat down beside her on the ground against the couch.

'Dinah stole her away for the night. Something about girl-to-girl bonding? And me being ignorant? I don't know.'

Artemis let out a small laugh, and Roy smiled slightly. She and Red Arrow had stopped their constant arguing, and they had started to act different towards each other. Weird different.

'So.' M'gann was holding the movie in her hand. 'Are we watching Rear Window?'

'Sounds good. Put it in.' Wally reached over and grabbed the bowl of popcorn, placing it on Robin's lap.

The martian put the movie in and sat down by Superboy. She levitated a bowl of chips towards them.

The team settled down for the movie in a comfortable silence.

****-{TIMESKIP}-****

At about 8:00 AM the next day, Flash poked his head into the room. He smiled.

'Batman! Hey Bats, c'mere.'

The Dark Knight stood in the doorway beside Flash. He took a second to examine the room.

Robin, his partner, was lying on the couch with a certain Kid Flash. The older's arms were wrapped around the ebony's upper back, and the ebony's around the older's waist. Their legs were wrapped around the other's, Wally's face digging into Robin's neck.

Miss Martian's head was on Superboy's shoulder, and the clone wrapped his arm around the martian's waist. Red Arrow and Artemis sat leaning against the couch, Artemis's head resting on Roy's shoulder, his head leaning towards her. Aqualad and Zatanna were nowhere to be found. They had probably returned to their rooms.

'Wake them up. They have training.' Batman started to walk towards his partner, when Flash grabbed onto his cape and pulled. Batman shot him a glare worthy of the Bat Hall of Fame.

'You can glare all you want, Bats. Even though you terrify the living crap out of me, there is no way I'm letting you ruin that adorableness.' Barry gestured to Wally and Robin. 'C'mon, we're leaving.'

Batman yanked his cape out of Flash's grip. 'No. We're not. And don't ever touch my cape again.'

'Look at Robin's face! He's so happy. That's all you want right, him to be happy? If you wake them up, you'll ruin his happiness and he'll never be happy again and he'll grow up to be boring and sad and mean and stubborn as hell like you!'

'Fine.'

'That's why you took him in, so he wouldn't be like you when he grew up, all vengeancy and stuff, and he wouldn't have to dress up like a bat and beat up bad guys to let his rage out but that's what's gonna happen if you don't let him be happy and he's happy right now so you should let him be happy and-' A black glove was over Flash's mouth.

'I. Said. Fine.'

Barry smiled. 'Great let's go!' He grabbed Batman's cape again and dragged him back to the zeta-tubes.

****-{FIN}-****

**Yeah, the ending sucks. And the middle and beginning aren't that much better. This just worked out a lot better in my head. Hope you enjoyed, anyway. **

**Oh, before I forget, check out the poll on my profile. Just wondering if you guys want this collection to continue, or if I should take a break and write that Chasing Psychopaths sequel I've been promising for like a month.**

**That's it.**

****-{evie1270}-****


	3. Catch a Break

****-{How's it going bros? My name is PEEWWWDIEEE-Wait. Wrong intro. I mean Hey guys.}-****

**Well, uh. This story is a little VERY FREAKING WEIRD.**

**Kinda. I know people have written weirder. BUT THIS IS JUST WEIRD FOR ME. OKAY?**

**Disclaimer-I own nothing all rights go to DC and Young Justice.**

**Warning- Contains Slash aka BoyxBoy.**

**This chapter contains sexual suggestiveness. I guess.**

**NOTE- This is the same timeline as my Memories story. Wally is 24, Dick is 22. They've been married for 2 years. {YAY. Admit it. You squealed a little.}**

****-{COMMENCE}-****

'Dick? You in here?'

'Hey, Wals.'

Wally walked into the room and embraced his husband from behind. Dick was leaning on the crib, looking down at the two newborns sleeping quietly. Wally rested his head on Dick's shoulder.

'They're asleep.'

Dick rolled his eyes. 'Yeah, Wally. They're two weeks old. They eat and sleep and that's about it. Kinda like you.'

'Hey! I do other stuff. Like... running. And saving people. And working. And keeping you happy.'

'Yeah, sure. So, what are we going to do in these few moments of peace?'

Wally kissed Dick's neck. 'I think I have an idea...'

In a moment Dick was against the wall, with his lover's tongue trying to get as far down his throat as it could. He moaned into the kiss. Wally's hand started to work it's way up Dick's shirt when the younger pulled away from the kiss.

'Really, Wally? In front of the kids?'

'They're two weeks old. They won't _know.'_

'Wals.'

'Bedroom?'

'Yeah.' Dick wrapped his legs around Wally, just like he used to when they were younger. Next thing he knew, he was pinned against their king size bed, half naked with his lover on top of him, leaving kisses and bite marks along his neck and chest. His hands were going lower and lower on Dick's chest. They were fiddling with the zipper on his jeans when a cry rang through their baby monitor.

Wally rolled of the ebony, face planting onto a pillow and screaming.

Dick smirked at him, before leaning over and kissing him on the shoulder. 'You should go deal with that.'

Wally groaned. 'I'm never gonna catch a break, am I?'

****-{FIN}-****

**Yeah, I know it's short, but I've got family coming over later, so I won't be able to write anything, even though I want to.**

**I've had this idea in my head for a while. The two babies are Jai and Iris, if you didn't know. This is the same timeline as Memories, so you can go read that if you want, but that's set 6 years after this.**

**Hope you enjoyed. Leave a review and follow/favorite.**

****-{evie1270}-****


	4. Storms

****-{I have an issue.}-****

**My issue is Fanfiction. Do you wanna know my issue with Fanfiction?**

**I'm addicted. I AM SO FREAKING ADDICTED.**

**I can only go about two hours while not being in the process of writing a story.**

**Not that I mind really. I love the high :)**

**So, I've heard that apparently Dick is afraid of thunder. I find that extremly interesting. Because that gives Wally a perfect oppurtunity to cuddle his face off.**

**DISCLAIMER- I OWN NOTHING. ALL RIGHTS GO TO DC AND YJ.**

**WARNING- CONTAINS SLASH. AKA BOYxBOY**

**NOTE- Wally is 28. Dick is 26. Jai and Iris are both 4.**

****-{COMMENCE}-****

It rained a lot in Gotham. But they were never storms. No lightning. No thunder. Just rain pounding against the sidewalk.

That was one of the worst things Dick had to deal with.

There was only one storm he could remember when he livid in Gotham. The night after his parents died, he first night living with Bruce.

But it stormed a lot more in Bludhaven.

A couple times when he lived alone. The night he heard Jason died. When Roy was shot and in a coma for two weeks. When Wally disappeared into the speed force for a month.

But the storms stopped when he married Wally. For 6 years, no storms in Bludhaven. Dick was starting to believe the thunder only came when he was already depressed and terrified.

So it was raining tonight.

Because... Bruce was...missing. And right now, presumed dead. But Dick refused to believe it. He thought Bruce was alive, somewhere. But the logic in his mind was telling him that Bruce was dead. And that Nightwing would have to become Batman.

Dick sat up in his bed, screaming and sweating. He panted and gasped for air.

'D-Dick! Are you alright?' Wally sat up in the bed next to his husband. Dick turned to look at him, his face pale. Thunder crashed outside, making Dick jump and shove his face into his lover's bare chest.

'N-No...' Wally wrapped his arms around Dick. He learned a long time ago to not tease the younger about his fear of storms.

'Sh... Sh... it's okay, babe. You're okay.'

'I... I can't do this. I can't... Bruce is... he's gone.'

Wally frowned. 'Yeah... I-I know.'

'And everyone... Everyone expects me to be Batman now... but I... I can't...'

'Dickie... no one is going to make you wear the cowl. Nobody expects you to become Batman. Nobody's forcing you to do it. They'll support you, no matter what you decide. You know what else?'

Dick looked his husband in the eye. 'What?'

'You don't have to decide right now.'

Dick smiled, and Wally kissed him on the temple. 'Go back to sleep, beautiful.'

'Mm'kay.'

The young couple lay back down, Wally's arm lazily thrown over Dick's torso. Another clash of thunder, and two screams are heard down the hallway.

'...Seriously?' Wally had a look of complete and utter horror on his face, which made Dick laugh. Then a blur of pink pajamas and red hair burst into the room and jumped into Wally's waiting arms. Iris was soon followed by her twin non-speedster brother, Jai, who ran to Dick. Both children sobbed heavily into their father's chests.

Wally sighed and looked out the window with disgust. 'I really hate storms.'

****-{FIN}-****

**Okay there you go it's almost 10 time for bed leave a review and favorite/follow this story I update as much as I can love you guys byeeee!**

****-{evie1270}-****


	5. Come to Bed Part 1

****-{Gabdlin. Sounds like a monster}-****

**I have no clue what this is gonna be.**

**But I do know it is NOT going to be good.**

**The ending is gonna SUCK. IT'S GONNA SUCK HARDER THEN YOUR MOM SU-**

**Stopping right there.**

**But seriously? I have no clue where this is gonna end up. But let's give it a shot anyway.**

**DISCLAIMER- I OWN NOTHING. ALL RIGHTS GO TO YJ AND DC.**

**WARNING- CONTAINS SLASH aka BOYxBOY**

**NOTE- Wally is 20, still Kid Flash. Dick is 18 and Nightwing.**

****-{COMMENCE}-****

Nightwing was standing at the computer in the cave, working on the case files for the last mission. It was almost midnight, and everyone else was in their rooms, asleep.

Well. _Most _people were asleep.

Wally ran into Dick, wrapping his arms around the younger man's waist and resting his head on the other boy's shoulder.

'Baaaabbbbbbeeeeeeee...' Wally whined. 'When are you gonna come to beeeddddddd?'

Nightwing rolled his eyes. Sometimes his boyfriend could be such a baby. 'Later. I have to finish up this file. Then you can molest me all you want.'

'I don't waaaaaaannnnnnnttttt to molest you. I'm too tiiiiirrrrrrreeeed. I wanna cuddle with yooooouuuuuu.'

Dick rolled his eyes again. Sleepy Wally was even more of a baby. 'It'll just take another few minutes, Wals.'

'Nooooo. I want you nooooowwwwwwww.' Wally kissed his neck gently.

'I'm almost done. So shut up so I can get it done faster.'

Nightwing was done in six minutes. He could have finished in four, but he had a speedster on his shoulder constantly whining at him to hurry up.

'K. I'm done.'

'Finally!'

Dick laughed as he was dragged down the hall to his room.

'I gotta shower, KF. I didn't have time when we got back.'

'I don't care if you stink, babe. I'm really freaking tired and I can't sleep without having a cuddle session with you. So I'll deal.'

'But I-'

'No. Shut up. Stop talking. Right now.' Dick obeyed as Wally punched in the code to the room.

'Can I at least change? Please? Will you allow me that freedom?'

Wally paused, as if in thought. 'Fine. Thirty seconds.'

'Thirty?'

'Thirty.'

'Wally, you know I can't get out of this outfit in thirty seconds.'

'I know. But luckily I, Wally West have memorised exactly how to remove every single part of every outfit you have. And I can do it ten.'

Dick smirked. 'Prove it.'

For seven seconds Dick was being surronded by a blur, with pieces of his costume flying off until he stood wearing only his boxers and one of Wally's many Kid Flash shirts.

'Wow.'

'Yeah.' Wally pulled himself towards the younger boy until their lips met for a sweet and slow kiss. They broke apart and started to make their way over to the bed, leaving soft kisses on the other's jaw, collarbone, cheeks, lips, anything they could. They climbed under the covers and Dick's hands wound around Wally's neck, his head nesting in the redhead's chest. Wally's own arms reached around the other boy's waist as he released a content sigh into the ebony's hair. They were both about to fall asleep when Dick spoke.

'Wals?'

'Yeah?'

'I love you.'

'I love you too.'

****-{FIN}-****

**I thought that was gonna be WAY worse then it turned out. WAY WORSE.**

**This is part one in a two shot within this collection.**

**If you want more Birdflash, try my other stories too. I'm still writing outside of this collection.**

**Hope you enjoyed. Reviews and favorites/follows are always appreciated, and any critisicm is welcome! :/ As long as it's construtive in some way.**

****-{evie1270}-****


	6. Sixteen

****-{blah diddy blah.}-****

**Hey guys. Here's my newest chapter. Has some mature themes. I got the idea from a guest review, but I've already seen some Fanfics with the same idea, so I tried to change the ending a bit from others.**

**This is a little less Birdflash. It's got a little more Batfamily in it then past and future stories.**

**WARNING- Slash! AKA BOYxBOY.**

**Disclaimer- I OWN NOTHING. ALL RIGHTS TO DC AND YJ.**

**Note- Wally is 18, Dick is 16.**

****-{COMMENCE}-****

Approximately 6 days after Dick's sixteenth birthday, Bruce found himself in the Batcave, very annoyed. His computer was on a security system installed in Dick's room. It was what was displayed before him that made him annoyed.

His adopted son, Richard Grayson, was lying in his bed in a loving embrace, fast asleep with a certain red-headed speedster. Both Dick and Wally's shoulders were bare: Not unlike the rest of their bodies.

Alfred stood next to Bruce's chair, a calm look on his face. He did nothing, waiting for his oldest ward's reaction.

Bruce rose from his chair. 'I'm going upstairs.'

'Master Bruce, if I may remind you, when Master Wallace asked your permission, just less then three years ago, to date Master Dick, you told him two things. The first, I believe, was while you would allow the relationship, if he hurt the young master, you would do unspeakable things to him.'

Bruce smirked at the thought. 'What's your point, Alfred?'

'Your second request, Sir. You asked Master Wallace to wait until Master Dick was, at the least, sixteen years of age. We have no reason to believe he did not honor you're request, so I believe we should allow them to consummate their relationship.'

Bruce scowled and took another glance at the screen. 'I don't like it.'

'You do not need to, Master Bruce. I doubt many parents would.'

'Fine. I'll... allow it.'

'Thank you, Master Bruce.'

Bruce closed the security camera and resumed examining the crime files.

****-{FIN}-****

**Yeah, Alf was cool with it. It's cool. It's cool, it's cool. SOOO YEAH. **

**I wrote this in like half an hour total. It's REALLY short, it's pretty crappy, I'm sorry. But I feel like someone is gonna strangle me to death if I don't give you more, so here you go.**

**Crap. School. Damnit.**

**I guess that's it. Review and favorite/follow.**

****-{evie1270}-****


	7. Eyes

****-{Hey.}-****

**FINALLY. AN UPDATE. WHAT'S WRONG WITH THIS BITCH? WHY SHE NO UPDATE? :(**

**Calm down bro.**

****-{YOU MIGHT WANT TO READ THIS BUT I MIGHT JUST BE PARANOID}-****

**This one is told from Wally's point of view. It's a little bit more... sexual. Not graphic, but still. It's really just kinda assumed type stuff. I try not to write porn. I don't think it's bad enough to bounce the rating up to M, I've seen worse written at T. If you don't want to read it, that's fine, I get it. There are Fanfics that I can't read either. If you do want to read it anyways, go right ahead. It's not even that bad. I guess I'm just paranoid. Ah, well. YOLO, right? ...Unless you're Jason Todd.**

**DISCLAIMER- ALL RIGHTS GO TO DC.**

**WARNING- CONTAINS SLASH AKA BOYxBOY.**

**NOTE- Wally is 18, Dick is 16, but still Robin.**

****-{COMMENCE}-****

Dick looks ridiculously hot right now.

He's lying next to me in my bed in Mount Justice, fast asleep. His hair is a mess and it's sticking up in every possible direction. He's wearing one of my many Kid Flash shirts, and it's rising up his stomach a little, giving me a rather pleasent view of his god-like abs. My fingers get a mind of their own and are tracing them before I can stop myself.

'Mm. Wals, that tickles.' His eyes are still closed but he's smiling like an idiot.

'Huh.' I roll on top of him and start sucking on his neck, leaving hickeys everywhere. He hums happily and runs a hand through my hair, holding my head in the crook of his neck.

'Wally... that feels good.'

I sigh into his skin. 'I love how easy you are when you're sleepy.' His eyes are still closed. I want him to open them. I need to see the blue. I take my lips off of his neck and I hear him whimper just a little, which he'll probably deny until the day he dies. I run my hands through his hair, massaging his head. He moans just a little.

I _really_ love when Dick is half asleep. He's really hot, for one thing. Then again, he always is. But now I get to be as grossly cheesy as I want without him making a smartass comment. I get to call him all the stupid pet names he would shove a birdarang up my ass for even thinking of.

'Open you're eyes, birdie.'

He streches underneath me. 'Why?'

'Because I need to see them.'

'But it's too bright.'

'Please Dickie?'

'...Fine.' His eyelids slide open to reveal the beautiful blue hiding underneath them. He squints a little, even though there's not very much light in the room. I pull him up so he's sitting up underneath me and leaning against the wall. I start to kiss his neck, chest, cheeks, jaw, forehead, anything.

'I _love _your eyes, little bird.'

'Hmmm...'

His eyelids are starting to droop. He's falling asleep on me. But I can't have that, can I? So I kiss him. Hard. My tongue immeadiatly starts molesting his mouth, and my hands are lifting his shirt up.

Dick breaks away from my mouth and I miss the contact. His eyes are wide and he's smiling, seeming a lot more awake. 'Wally, what's gotton into you?'

'Nothing. It's just that you're insanely hot and lying in my bed while wearing my clothes. It's a bit of a turn on.'

A second later I'm pinned against the bed. Dick is on top of me, pressing me farther into the bed. He leans in to whisper into my ear, making me shiver.

'Just a bit?'

'M-maybe a little... little more then a bit.'

****-{TIMESKIP}-****

He rolls off of me panting almost as much as I am. I turn to face him and wrap my arms around his waist and pull him towards me.

'Babe?'

He waits a few seconds to catch his breath before he looks at me and responds. 'Yeah?'

'Did you know I love your eyes?'

****-{FIN}-****

**Well. Uh... That was a little more sexual then I thought it would be. Ah well. Teenage hormones. What are you gonna do?**

**Hope you enjoyed. Leave a review and favorite/follow.**

****-{evie1270}-****


	8. Come to Bed Part 2

****-{I really suck.}-****

**I haven't been updating lately. I'm SO SORRY... It's just with school and homework. I have like 5 ideas in the works (Like 3 for birdflash collection). I'm sorry. But here's 'Come to Bed Part 2'!**

**I'm pretty sure it's gonna be a little sexual! **

**But not graphic. I don't do graphic. Graphic freaks me out. I DON'T WANT TO WRITE PORN.**

**Anyways.**

**DISCLAIMER- I OWN NOTHING ALL RIGHTS TO DC and YJ!**

**WARNING- SLASH! AKA BOYxBOY!**

**NOTE- Dick is 20, Wally is 22. No superhero action whatsoever. Sorry.**

****-{COMMENCE}-****

'Hey Freshness, get up. You're drooling on your laptop.'

Wally woke up with a start. He had fallen asleep on his laptop, while he was working on his essay for school. He looked up and groaned. The screen was blank and he still had 5000 words to write. He looked over at the one who caused him to wake up.

'Dick. I was so comfortable! Why'd you wake me up?'

The blue-eyed babe rolled his eyes. 'Because that paper's due tomorrow and you've done nothing but drool on it. And there's an imprint of the keyboard on your face.' Dick's hand softly stroked Wally's cheek. 'So get to work.'

A smirk grew on Wally's face. 'I don't know, babe. I think I'm gonna need some... _motivation_.'

Dick raised an eyebrow at Wally. He leaned over and started to kiss and suck on Wally's neck. He leaned in and whispered into Wally's ear with a deep, husky voice. 'When you're done, come to bed and I'll give you a reward.' Dick's hands were on Wally's inner thighs. 'So hurry up and finish.'

Wally moaned and Dick walked into the doorway of their bedroom. He licked his lips, making sure Wally was watching him. The redhead stared at him with a look in his eyes that could only be described as lust, before he turned his attention back to the screen for only ten seconds, his hands flying across the keys at the speed of light. He finished and closed his laptop. He stood and pushed his boyfriend into their bedroom and closed the door behind them.

****-{FIN}-****

**What? ...what? WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT? FIRST STORY IN OVER WEEK AND IT'S FUCKING LIKE FIVE PARAGRAPHS?!**

**There'll be more next time, I swear.**

****-{evie1270}-****


	9. Bowl Chair

****-{I came up with this in class. Finally, school is good for something!}-****

**Can you believe I din't know that Rob called KF Freshness? Oh, I am SO using that.**

**So. My teacher got a chair for the classroom, and it's one of those bowl chair things from Pier 1. So I just so happened to look at it and a guy in my class was sitting in it. But he had the chair pulled up **_**actually **_**like a bowl. So I looked over and I was like 'Aw. He looks like a baby bird in a nest.' Then a couple seconds later I was just kinda like '...ROBIN OMG!' I know, you care **_**soo **_**much.**

**Discaimer- I own nothing.**

**Warning- Slash aka BOYxBOY.**

****-{COMMENCE}-****

'ROBBIE! ROBBIE! ROBS! ROB! I GOTTA SHOW YOU SOMETHING!'

'I'm right here, Freshness. You don't have to yell.'

Wally West smiled at his boyfriend's nickname for the speedster. They were having a sleepover at Wally's aunt and uncle's house. It was already about two in the morning, and Robin was about to fall asleep on the redhead's shoulder when Wally's screaming made him jump.

Wally stood up and dragged the sleepy bird out of his room and down the stairs into the living room. He let go of Dick's hand and gestured to a chair in the cornor of the room. 'Look at it!'

'Wally.' Dick looked unamused. 'It's a chair.'

'I KNOW!'

'You woke me up so I could see a chair?!'

'No, Dick. You don't see the potentiol of this chair. Here, lemme show you.' Wally sped over and picked the ebony up bridal style and set him gently in the chair. Then Wally tilted the chair so it looked like a bowl.

'It's like a robin in a nest! You're so cute, Dickie.' Wally kissed his boyfreind's cheek and Dick rolled his eyes.

'Seriously?'

Wally crawled into the chair and lay down, pulling Dick down with him. He kissed Robin's nose softly and the younger boy smiled and let the older's arms wrap around him. 'Yeah.'

****-{TIMESKIP}-****

'Iris!' Barry's head popped in from the door to the living room. 'Iris, c'mere!'

'Barry? What's wrong?'

'Absolutely nothing. I just gotta show you something!' Barry came into the kitchen and dragged Iris into the living room. He pointed to the young couple, fast asleep in the chair. Dick's arms were wrapped around Wally's upper back, and his head rested on the older's collarbone. Wally's arms were around Dick's waist, pulling the younger boy tighter into him.

Iris' clutched at her heart. 'Aww. They're so adorable!'

Barry had his phone out and took a picture of them. 'I know! I'm gonna send it to Bats.'

Iris dragged him away back into the kitchen. 'We should let them rest.'

Barry smiled and pressed send.

****-{FIN}-****

**Ending is crap, I know. And this one is short too. Sorry. But look on the bright side. Two in a span of three hours.**

**More soon.**

**Hope you enjoyed. Leave a review and Follow/Favorite.**

****-{evie1270}-****


	10. Perfect

****-{HEY GUYS}-****

**Sorry I haven't been around. Homework and stuff. Decided failing math is worth it if I can write.**

**Disclaimer- I own nothing.**

**Note- Dick is 19, Wally is 21. Not married yet or anything, but they're living together.**

****-{COMMENCE}-****

'Dickie? You awake, babe?'

The ebony stirred at Wally's voice. The older boy was on his side, facing the younger boy, while Dick was lying on his back. 'What is it, Walls?'

Wally's fingers started tracing Dick's bare stomach. 'I was just wondering if you were previously aware that you're perfect?'

Dick smiled and turned to look at Wally. 'It's not like you tell me every minute.'

Wally gently kissed him and spoke against his lips. 'Gotta make sure you know, Boy Wonderful.'

Dick rolled over so that he was lying on top of Wally. 'Ah, but I'm not Robin anymore, am I?'

'Maybe. But you'll always be _my _Boy Wonder.'

They kissed again.

'Wally?'

'Yeah?'

'You're perfect, too.'

****-{FIN}-****

**It's so short. Sorry. But at least I FINALLY updated this story.**

**More soon.**

**THIS IS THE TENTH CHAPTER OF THIS COLLECTION. GO US!**

**Reviews won't get you virtual cookies. They get you more chapters.**

****-{evie1270}-****


End file.
